In general, when assembling the paneling parts of a vehicle there is the problem that during insertion tolerances of the paneling parts can add up unfavorably with the formation of gaps and inadequate fits, so that they no longer meet today's usual gap and fit requirements. For example, headlamp tolerances are a constant source of variations with a strong influence on the appearance of the front end. As a remedy for this, module installations with alignment operations that enable a certain tolerance compensation by means of oversize holes, hollow screws or other tolerance compensation devices (so-called WITOL® elements) are known from vehicle construction. However, this causes additional fitting operations, as well as investment and item costs.
For example, the use of an alignment and fixing device with a latching device comprising a plurality of latching positions, by means of which the attachment can be oriented relative to an adjacent structural part of the vehicle in one of the latching positions, is proposed in DE 10 2009 058 559 A1 for tolerance compensation.
A fixing module with a plurality of connecting elements for fixing a light on a motor vehicle front end support is described in DE 10 2009 006 773 A1, wherein the fixing module is connected by means of the connecting elements to the light and paneling components adjacent thereto.